The many musing of a bittersweet lunatic
by Bittersweet Lunatic
Summary: A collection of mini fic's based on day to day prompts, focusing on musings about Undertaker, William, Grell, Madame Red, and a few more, with a few Oc mixed in for good measure
1. Lost Lily, Undertaker

**This is group of prompt inspired mini short stories, a challenge that my friend LeviVillers and me have undertaken~**

**Each for twelve days we aim to post a chapter related to a certain word**

**Over time I intend to cover a good few Kuroshitsuji characters, as well as the odd Oc**

**Well lets get started~**

**The first prompt is Flowers, and the character is Undertaker**

**So enjoy~**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

Not one was around to noticed the tall darkly clothed figure as they wandered through the grave yard through to the oldest part, where the grave stones had eroded down to nameless, misshaped rock from the cuprous amounts of rain the ever dreary London had received over the centuries.

Much like, the man in questions name's, he himself seemed lost in ever changing abyss that is time, known as nothing more then his chosen profession... he was simply 'The Undertaker' to all who had ever crossed paths with him.

If anything this man was mostly know for his eccentric manner, ever looking for the perfect jester in his otherwise dim and stark world. He had been called may things over the years, insane, sick and twisted, unnatural, etc, but in his mind every insult that had ever thrown at him translated to just one word, free; free from societies grasp, from the normals that slowly suffocate all those that had been brainwashed into believe in them, free from disease, judgement and ultimately... death.

With hidden eyes set on his destination, he casually strolled in the moonlit night, navigating his way through the rows of foot paths down a more then familiar route up to a pair of graves beneath an giant extremely old and gnarled oak tree, that dominated the furthest reaches of the graveyard, it's twisted and spiney shadow looming over the ancient graves.

Upon arriving at the two stand alone graves, he held down beside the one on the left laying a bunch of white lilies just in front of the stone

"Good evening dearest~" he greeted the grave with a unusually sombre tone, placing a hand on the rough stone "hope you haven't forgotten what today is~" he inquired, pausing for a few seconds, "it is our anniversary, and so I thought it only necessary to celebrate in a fitting fashion, don't you agree my love?"

Smiling softly he pulled himself to his feet, pulling a bottle of red wine out of his robes, and two glass, removing the cork "see I've remembered, you always did love red wine" he reassured before sitting down on the burial mound just beside it, pouring out two glasses placing one on the other mound.

"Here you are, my sweet lily~" he whispered lovingly as he lay on his side, softly clinking glasses, careful not to not spill any of the deep rouge liquid. He slipped open his outer robe and took off his hat, he shifted laying on his back, resting his head on his free arm, taking a sip of wine and gazing up at the stars.

"I wonder, do you miss me where you are, or am I just part of your memories?" he lamented, sipping the wine, "are you mad at me for leaving you too soon, and staying behind?"

He just let the silence ring out, knowing that no matter how much he wished for it an answer would never come, letting his memories wash over him like the a calm tide...

No one was there to disturb him from his thoughts, the common folks never come to visit at these hours for fear of ghost and ghoulies like, so he just lay there peacefully for hours before snapping himself out of it.

"As the years go by I find myself missing you more, sweet lily, as your image starts to faint in my time eroded mind... as your image yellows, wrinkles and ages like a photograph. Maybe it'll soon be time." he mused before pausing for thought "Maybe in a few years..." he added, reaching out a lightly touching the dirt covering her "... we will reunite. Until then I ask that you wait for me, my dearest love~" he finished letting a single tear roll down from his eye.

He slowly sat up draining the last of his wine "our souls will lay side by side, just as our bodies do... I promise." he bid getting to his feet, picking up and tipping the over glass of wine over the grave.

With a satisfied nodded he turned to leave, only looking back to glance at the grave he had all but neglected, his own...


	2. Unforseen injury, William

**Second days prompt of Heal, staring an Oc Scott Porter as the narrator and William as the subject matter~**

**Just an idea I had into why William is so... will lollipop like all the time~**

**Well enjoy~**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

First off, may I introduce myself, the name's Scott Porter, I'm one of the head doctors working in the Hospital wing within the reaper's realm, my appearance and such are not really important for I am but the narrator in our little story...

Are you sitting comfortably? Then we shall begin...

Over my time working in the Medical wing, I've possible seen everything that any doctor would find himself confronted with during his medical career. But in my profession opinion there is no wound that can pain us greater then losing someone we love, especial after witnessing them die before your own eyes, knowing there is nothing that can be done but still wishing with their entire being for a miracle.

I think the most prominent case of this in my mind, is that of the resident Stoic Supervisor, William T. Spears, whose existence isn't quite as straight forward as most would assume it to be. He wasn't always the cold and emotionless leader he is today, but rather a mild mannered individual.

What happened? I hear you ask... well like most things it only took one incident to change him for good, in this case the for mentioned incident was an attack on both him and his partner, Mina. It was a little known fact that they secretly were lovers, and had been for a short while after they first teamed up, around 50 years before.

But I digress, this fateful day was much like any other, they both ventured into the mortal world for a two person assignment, both being professions it was completed in good time, leaving them free to take a break, enjoying each others company before heading back. Unfortunately that's when it started to turn bad, a high demon had homed in on them, taking the opportunity to strike while they were distracted, naturally going for William, after deeming him as the biggest threat.

After the initial surprise had passed, the three of them started to quarrel, exchanging blows, eventually William and Mina brought the demon to his knees, using their decades of team work to better him. As the last act of desperation, the demon snatched up a shard of Mina's blade, that had broken off during the fight and lunged at Mina, forcing into her chest, perching her heart and using it as a distraction to get away.

The gravely injured Mina fell to William, who hastily scooped her up into his arms, completely forgetting about the fleeing demon, taking off, returning to the reaper realm and beelining his way to our department. He point blank refused treatment for his injures, only leaving her side when the nurses told him, less then kindly, that his presence was disrupting the doctors work, forcing him out into the waiting room.

Where he stood waiting what must have to feel like years, but in reality it was only just over an hour, until he was finally confronted with the verdict... and as you may have already guessed from my introduction, it wasn't good news... that Mina had died, the shard has gone in too deep, for her to have even the slimmest change of recovery.

Just from looking at him the moment he heard, something broke inside him, although he shed no tears, it was clear as day. Minor injures was what the doctors confirmed his condition was, once then got him to agree to treatment... but the same couldn't be said to her emotional well being, the damage to his heart was as substantial as Mina's.

His heart refused to heal, so he simply forced a shard of ice in the gap and just carried on, the ice slowly freezing the rest of his heart, leaving him emotional as frosty as the harshest blizzard...


	3. Waiting to love, Ronald

**Alright here is part 3, based on the prompt time, with Ronald Knox and a Oc Rosalie~**

**Well I hope you all enjoy this installment~**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

From the moment Ronald locked eyes on her, as she went her business, he was transfixed by her beauty, the way her vibrant red locks, eliminated like a wild fire in sunlight, how her gorgeous topaz eyes watched her surroundings with a glimmer of interested as her ruby lip curled ever so slightly to how her wine red dress hugged her curves so perfectly. He was so taken back by her, he lost his footing on the roof he stood, where he was supposed to be watching out for his next target, just catching himself before he ended up tumbling off the side of the 3 story building into the alley below.

The shock of the almost incident knocked him out of his daze, shaking his head he begrudgingly forced his mind back to his work, since someone was going to die shortly, and it was his duty to be there. Not to mention the fact if he was late his boss was most likely to skin him alive, since this would hardly be the first time he managed to miss a deadline... most the time caused by his less then professional sempai, Grell Sutcliffe, who had the attention span of a mildly attentive squirrel... well either that or yet more overtime. Which he choice the skinning over over time, every time, for his skin would grow back but nothing could revive his mood after missing a decent party.

After rushing to the destination that was logged down in his ledger beside the time and cause of death, he neatly reaped the poor unfortunate's soul, returning to the reaper realm, finally letting his mind wonder back to the woman that had knocked him off his feet, almost literally.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After catching sight of her from afar several more time, felling a increasingly intensifying pull every time he locked eyes on her, before giving into it, casually approach with the first thing that come to his head.

"Good afternoon, I apologies but I found myself unable to simply pass you without stopping to say that you have to be the most beautiful woman my eyes have been fortune enough to happen upon." he complimented with his best charming smile,

"Hmm, I wonder just how many women you've tried that line on" Rosalie mused, a soft laugh escaping her painted lips "Good thing, you are quite adorable, otherwise I would just have walked away"

"Only you, I promise, no one else has knocked me as far on my ass to deserve such a compliment" he reassured with a playful wink "I was wondering would you like to get a drink with me some time?"

Rosalie paused, looking him over from head to toe and back again, liking what she saw "Sure, how about later on today, do you know the Jackal inn?"

"I'm sure I can track it down if I know that your gorgeous self will be waiting for me" he replied slyly, flashing her playful grin.

Rosalie smiled at him "meet me at 8 then sweet talker~" she chuckled before walking off.

"What's your name?" he called after her

Stopping mid stride, "Rosalie" she called back. looking over her shoulder at him, grinning, before simply carrying on down the road.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few dates later, Ronald fond himself getting rather attached to this new woman in her life, the rule on dating humans totally slipping his mind as they slowly got closer, sharing their first kiss... which was soon followed by their second, third and fourth.

To say Ronald was happy, would possibly be the severest understatement of the century, he was practically over the moon, and by god everyone in the office knew it.

It wasn't until one of his friend's pulled him into a empty office did his bubble burst...

"Ron... you know I've never been one for all these rules, but you need to be careful... if anyone finds out your dating a mortal, there is bond to be trouble... so word to the wise, I suggest you cool things off until she crosses over..." Martin warned seriously, which was a strange thing to witness him being one of the biggest pranksters in the office, along side Ronald, so that along gave Ron pause for thought.

"No matter how much I want to ignore your advise, I know you are only looking out for me, and I'm grateful for that. I guess it's just a matter of time time I can truly make her mine..." Ronald replied sombre, looking down at the floor deflatedly.


	4. Intitled Judgement, Sebastian

**Prompt 4 of 12, you'll have to pardon the length, **

**I got somewhat stuck on this one, but I promise that it will be made up with one the other ones~**

**Prompt is decisions and the characters are Sebastian and Ciel (being the subject)**

**enjoy~**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sebastian watched as his young master pondered over the latest letter from the queen, most likely giving him yet another tedious and long winded mission, were they only discover the culprit just to have them escape... by some unexpected means.

In his mind how the queen relies upon him to do her dirty work is straight up ridiculous to the point that it is laughable, who could in all honesty would trust a child to solve murders and odd occurrence on such a large scale?

For no matter how determined the young master always seemed to be at the beginning, it was clear as day that upon it's solution there was always a waver in his spirit, a disturbance in his strong state of mind, showing that underneath he still had something left of a childish nature no matter how hard he has attempted to smother it.

That had to be the main reason why he wanted his soul so completely, the child was far more interesting that most of the humans that walked upon this unintelligible but often surprising race. Also the wait was proving much amusing then what he had initially imagined, watching as his master's overly prideful ways forced him into the most unfortunate situations, floundering about until he, his wicked self, saved him.

Admitted he rather enjoys investigation, it allows him to step of the role of the mindlessly obedient servant and allows him to exercise some of his demonic skills, as well entertaining himself by slyly feeding his young master hints and scrapes of information, seeing if Ceil could work it out. It's a good way to make sure to keep the prideful little boy content in believing that it was by his own intellect that 'the bad guys are set to justice'.

And that he is the one making the important decisions and not is being played for his, Sebastian amusement.


	5. Imperfect reflections, Grell, Madam Red

**5 of 6~**

**Another rather short one i'm afraid, but i felt it was enough to cover the strange and somewhat secretive subject~**

**Prompt is Mirror, and the characters are Madam Red and Grelll**

**hope you enjoy~**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On the surface the differences between Madam Red and Grell, but these are only skin deep, peel back the shall you will find that they truly have so much in common, both just lost soul searching for love, passion and freedom in a cold and heartless world.

Although their first meeting may have been an a coincidence, but neither could deny that their discovery of a kindred spirit, so to speak, was something much more... fated then incidental. At first their relationship was purely collaborative, but as time passed, it grow into something far more complex then simply an sharing of interest.

It wasn't anything as obtuse and demanding as love, more like a growing fascination, her being a highly unique woman with the will to do exactly what she desires, and him being something that should remain a secret, a dangerous force wrapped in the veil of a human form. Both of them able to admire peculiar beauty of each other's condition, it was only really a matter of time before they allowed themselves to explore the only kind of intimacy they both desired.

At first it started as nothing more then a brief glance, a wondering look, the slightest accident brush when exchanging items... but it soon turned into acts of passion; thoughtless and lusty.

There was nothing tender or loving about Grell's and Angelica's relationship, both were above being swayed by misconceptions, they know it was what it was, nothing more nothing less, and much like themselves, it remained extremely rough around the edges. The kisses bruised flesh, teeth nicked lips, the fingertips left red makes, nails cut into skin, hair pulled roughly... and there was almost always one piece of furniture that paid the price for the evening activities.

And in the end they found themselves lying side by side, panting heavily as their eyes locked, and it was within that fleeting moment...

When they both saw a glimmer of perfection in their imperfect lives... two beings, so very different in body and heart but the perfect mirror image when it come to their souls.

Two individuals bond together by suffering.


	6. The Perminant Void, No Cannon

**Half way there folks, 6 of 12~**

**This story is based on the prompt Destruction, and it doesn't really have any cannon characters**

**Well i hope you all enjoy~**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ever wondered about the history between the reaper's and demon's, how the feud between them first began?

It goes beyond the fight of the souls of the humans, of rights to the consumption of a contracted soul, revenge for past blood shed, and other petty quarrels that both species find themselves in, and right back to before the inception of both species.

In the time when the humans race had only just began, the numbers few and living in small settlements dotted across the still connected continents of the world. There existed two divine beings, who watched over the beginnings of their beloved creations, two lovers by the name of Aldric, the creator of all things that inhabited this rich and fruitful land, and Luciana, who brought everything that fills the skies into creation.

The pair co-existed harmoniously for centuries, until their relationship began to crumble, with the creation of each army, and Aldric breaking the vow they both agreed two. They vowed to be faith to each other, which compromised on the creation of his angels, whom he would often bed behind Luciana's back, pridefully thinking it his privilege as their creator to 'enjoy' their beauty.

Upon discovering Aldric's betrayal, Luciana turned vengeful, turning his most devoted angels so hideous, he could no long so much as look at them without recoiling in horror, and leaving for a different plan taking her versions of angels with her. Turning bitter over time, Luciana created wicked beings (demons) to bring down Aldric and his creations, taking claim to the world and all the souls that inhabited it, sending them forth to the earth to course havoc and destroy the death bringers (or reapers as they are more commonly know).

The two species clashed for many years, always reaching a stalemate, aggravating the two divine who were both forever looking for ways to make their army stronger so they could finally destroy the other side. But after being together for so long, Aldric and Luciana thought very similarly, so each improvement just created further annoyance as they just continue to draw in battles.

Until finally they both found something that was seemed to guarantee the others downfall, Aldric forged a metal that could cut through anything it's wielder desired, including the tough skin of a demon. Gifted a truly magnificent weapon constructed of said metal to the leader of his army, a man he created in his own image by the name of Azrael, and lesser weapons to the his troops. While Luciana created the first demons capable of consuming the death bringers, riding her of them completely, and a powerful leader by the name of Aremis to lead them to the battle field.

Too consumed by their own selfish need to win, they seemed to forget the downsides to these upgrades, for the blade in all consideration was strong kill it's wielder if it fell into the wrong hands and this hunger could cause fighting within the ranks as every demon naturally would want the best meal for themselves.

And so both sides readied themselves for the attack, sending their best fighters out, once more clashing in combat, fighting to the death for the honour of the gods they served wholeheartedly. Very few escaped that day alive, by the very end, bodies of the fallen lay across the landscape, blood stains coloured the earth as all but the leaders remained standing. Aremis holding the blood stump where his left arm used to be and Azrael wiping the blood from a large cut across his face.

"There is little the point of carrying on this frankly mindless battle, when we both have few men and little energy left" Azrael suggested honestly as he rested his great blood stained scythe on his uninjured shoulder "neither of us will ever triumph, our strength may be unmeasurable, but on the battle field we are of the same standing..."

"I will never give up fighting for Luciana, her will is my will"

"It seems you are blinded into complete abidance, and no matter how short sighted you are, even you most realise that carrying on the fight like this, especially since the odds are no longer in your favour, would be mightily idiotic to say the least." the leader of the death bringers reasoned thoughtfully

"Very well, but I will defeat you next time"

"And I have no doubt you will give it a damn good try and all" Azrael mused as he picked up the last remaining member of his team "Until then" he bid before taking off.

Aremis was later defeated by Azrael in the battle a hundred years later, but this only seemed to fuel the conflict between the races, confirming the rift between the two sides was permanent...

Peace was but a dream... and much like every other dream the idea faded to nothingness.


End file.
